The Akina Rotary
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: Jamin is a racer with tons of skill, a shatered past, and a classic Mazda RX7 FC3S in need of help. how will Takumi's son Akito handle this new challenger. uses Charracters from Sanae's Programmed Lives Series. this is an action based story not romance.
1. Epiloge

Disclamer: I don't own Inital D in anyway if i did things would be different. instead of writing this you would be watching these as episodes on inital D. also i don't own Akito Fujiwara or anyother charracters from Sanae's Programed lives series.

i would like to note that in this story the Golden Arrows have a very different personalitly then in Sanae's story in this they have let their undefeated streak get to there heads.

**Akina Rotary**

* * *

Epilouge:

The year was 2028. It was a cold winter night on Mount Akina in the Gunma Prefecture of Japan. Down at an old decrepit Automotive Graveyard an 21 year old boy sat waiting on the carcass he recently bought to be brought the front of the gates on the trailer he rented to take his new project home.

"There she is Kabuto." Said the boy as he looked at the faded white paint on the 1990 Mazda RX-7 GXL which was missing most of its original components stolen for other RX-7s to keep them on the road.

"Tell me why you bought this heap again Jamin?" asked the boy's friend Kabuto.

"Because I want a real car not that POS Accord you got." Said Jamin before getting into the Ancient Chevy dually Truck his father brought over when he first moved to Japan. The Chevys large V8 engine cranked up but not without trouble. Kabuto looked out the rear of the truck at the RX-7 its engine bay empty devoid of the once plenty full 13B rotary engine.

"Hey man what are you thinking buying that thing?" Asked Kabuto not seeing the potential in the old car.

"I wanted a true monster for the pass." Said Jamin as he glanced in the rear view mirror at the RX-7 FC3S seeing a wide low powerful beast waiting to be released.

"If you wanted a mountain monster you could have bought the brand new RZ-2 with the tri-rotor Renisis engine option for as much as you'll spend making this thing road worthy." Said Kabuto shaking his head.

The two friends soon pull up to an abandoned E-Cubed Tuner shop. The Chevy pulls around back to the Shop where Jamin gets out and walks up to the back door and unlocks the door with an old key. He flips on the lights which slowly come one some blowing out as they try. Jamin walks over to the bay door and gives the chair a hard yank to break it loose. Once freed Jamin opens the door and with some assistance from kabuto rolls the decrepit FC3S RX-7 into the shop and onto one of the old lifts. In the back of the Chevy was Jamins Birthday gift less than a week old a set of Craftsman garage tools with toolbox. Once he was set up Jamin smiled back at his friends sigh.

"man if this thing is going to be as crazy as I think you'll make it I have to ask you to promise me you wont turn out like my old man ok?" said Kabuto as he looked at the old white board where Jamin had written the plans for the FC.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it man." Said Jamin with is normal smile. As he removed the front quarter panels which where badly rusted from the places where paint had been chipped off the metal exposing it to the elements.

"Jamin I know why your doing this for real." Said Kabuto as he looked at his friend. Who was removing the wheels on the now airborne RX-7.

"Kabuto we both know that there is no way your going to change my mind. I'm going to race Akito Fujiwara. We both know why and that's enough for you to understand." Said Jamin with a stone cold face and an even colder tone of voice.

"_Come back when you know how to drive" said Akito with a cold tone of voice that sent shivers down Kabuto's spine. As Akito got into his V-86 and driving away. Kabuto slowly got back into his 1992 Honda Accord Coupe SX with an H22 swap and Ridgeline SVX AWD. Kabuto was absolutely crushed by what his idol racer AkitoFujiwara had just said to him. But his best friend Jamin Urisaki was absolutely furious how dare this punk bitch treat his friend like that._

"Man we both know that he was right." Said Kabuto trying to reason with his friend.

"HE TREATED YOU LIKE DIRT MAN!" said Jamin getting very upset at the mere thought of the way his friend had been treated that day and how he was treated less than a week after.

"_Your that punks friend aren't you" said Akito as he looked at Jamin who was walking toward his Uncle in law's GP2 race car sponsored by E-Cubed Racing._

"_What about it." said Jamin trying to ignore the pompous asshole._

"_Do me a favor when I lap you try not to wreck me." Said Akito with a cocky grin._

"Let's go home the parts should get here in a few days." Said Jamin as he looked at the stockpile of junk that he and his friend had torn of the RX-7.

"When i'm done with this we are going to challenge the Golden Arrows to race right here on mount Akina and beat them." Said Jamin to Kabuto before he looked at the white RX-7 carcass that sat safely on the ground.

* * *

please R&R i need some info on how im doinbg its is total crap, harldy barrably, ok, good, greart? i need to know since this is the first story i am releasing to the pulic since my computer crashed and took my storys with it. 


	2. Chatper 1:Utter Disgust

Akina Rotary

I must thank Sanae as your stories got me to write once again and i hope to make your charracters live up to your expectations

* * *

Chatper 1: Utter Disgust 

It was early morning 2 days later when the sound of the large 454ci LS6 V8 that powered the Chevy truck used to transport the RX-7 to the Service shop broke through the morning air. Inside the back of the truck sat a set of wide body flares, side skirts, and front lip by RX-Heaven sat in the rear of the dually pickup truck along with a replacement front and rear bumpers. The rear of the Chevy was filled to the brim with the parts for the FC3S. Behind the pickup truck was a black 1992 Honda Accord Coupe with a Black widow 2 body kit, 18" BBS RK wheels, and a color matched Carbon fiber turbo II scoop hood.

Inside the Honda Kabuto was looking at all the parts that where stacked in the back of the Chevy. "I'll never understand why he would try and rebuild that RX-7. Sure my Accords old but it has been well kept." Said Kabuto quietly to himself.

Soon the two cars where at the service shop Jamin had rented out and used to begin his FC3S Project and Start a repair/tuning business. The Accord parked out front while the Chevy went around back so it was closer to the FC3S.

Not long after opening the bay door the truck was unloaded and all the parts for the FC where laid out next to it waiting to be installed. "Hey Jamin the suspension parts just arrived." Said Kabuto from the front of the shop as he worked to get the old electronic sign in front of the shop to read Allegiance Tuners.

"Great could you bring them back here" said Jamin as he prepped the FC for its new panels and removed the sunroof to repair it.

"You know we need to get some customers if you plan on having this place make some money." Said Kabuto as he wheeled a dolly up the Apex i N1 ExV coilover/damper kit, Greddy Adjustable camber lower control arms, Apex i Upper Control Arms, Five lug hubs, Gran Turismo Big Brake Kit, and other assorted parts.

"yea yea." Muttered Jamin as he walked up to the cart and began to lay out the Suspensions parts for install.

"Dude maybe you could get Ituika's help getting some customers." Said kabto but he quickly regretted his comment.

"I Told you I will never ask for that bastards help!" yelled Jamin consumed by hate at the mere mention on his former team mate Ituika Uchiha.

"Dude Sara's crash wasn't his fault and we can use his help." Kabito reasoned. Suddenly Kabuto had to duck to avoid being hit with a ½" socket wrench.

"Don't you defend him we both know what he did!!" yelled Jamin positively furious

"Dude Calm Down!" yelled Kabuto as he watched his best friend collapse to the ground.

"You and I both know that the only reason Sara can't race anymore is cause of him." Choked out Jamin.

"Dude I'm sorry it just I need the money and he could help." Said Kabuto sadly.

"Let just get the suspension on this thing said Kabuto as he help his friend up.

"ok." Said Jamin finally returning to his normal self.

"But I still have to ask why this junker?" said Kabuto with a smile.

"I already told you cause I want a real car not a Honda." Said Jamin with a chuckle. As he followed his friend back to the RX-7 Carcass that had been Media blasted the day before

"Dude stop cracking on my car!" said Kabuto jokingly.

"Yea yea whatever we both know that an RX-7 can smoke an Accord" said Jamin finally calmed down.

"Maybe a normal accord but mines not normal and we both know that." Said Kabuto with a smile. Before his phone ringing caught his attention.

"hey." Said Kabuto as he answered his phone.

"Yea man we are here." Kabuto said to the person over the phone.

"Just come on over." Said Kabuto before hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?' asked Jamin curiously.

"Just an old friend who could help us be ready for the Golden Arrows and Ituika Uchiha." Said Kabuto before picking up the Apex i Suspension parts.

* * *

this was orriginally just another unfinshed thought but i have it figured out and it it makes it past 5 chapters then i'll most likely try for 39-45 chapters total. Also i know i haven't used the orriginal charracters fromthe story yet but they will come in and in a big way. i'm always looking for charracters to add to the sztry line so if you have a charracter idea you think would go god PM me. 


End file.
